La luz en la oscuridad
by metalshark2000
Summary: El mundo pokemon un lugar de sueños de jovenes entrenadores y sus compañeros pokemon, un mundo de aventuras, un mundo lleno de dolor y muerte donde lo unico que sabes es que si no trata de comerte entonces es un aliado
1. Prologo

_Hola a todos los que estén leyendo mi historia, les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer y espero que la disfruten, la verdad la había querido escribir hace tiempo pero por la escuela no he podido hasta ahora, espero que la disfruten y aunque se que debería ser de navidad quería escribirla disfrútenla._

LA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD

¡¿Cómo demonios paso esto?!-sentía mi sangre arder mientras las heridas comenzaban a abrirse a causa de un ataque de esas cosas, mi corazón se aceleraba a cada paso mientras esas cosas nos perseguían, antes podría haberlas llamado Pokemon pero ahora no sabría exactamente como definirlas, logramos perderlas metiéndonos en unos de los edificios y asegurando las puertas

¡No lo se Red pero sigue corriendo antes de que nos alcancen!-grito a todo pulmón Green aun intentándose comunicar antes de que esas cosas llegaran a pueblo paleta mientras subíamos al segundo piso-¡CONTESTEN MALDITA SEA!-seguía intentándolo desesperada mente pero sin ningún éxito, hasta que oímos otra voz del otro lado de la línea

Bueno Green hony~ ¿Dónde están tu y Red se suponía que debían llegar ya a la reunión? todos los…-por un momento me sentí aliviado si ella hablaba tan tranquila significaba que aun no habían llegado ahí, pero Green la interrumpió

¡Blue déjate de estupideces y váyanse inmediatamente del pueblo!-grito desesperadamente, en otras circunstancias habría regañado por la forma tan brusca de haberle gritado pero ahora solo quería que todos se fueran, **que ella se fuera**

¿Green que te pasa?, y ¿que son todos esos gritos?-grito enojada y algo asustada ya que a pesar de que hayamos encontrado el edificio aun se podían escuchar los gritos de la calle, gritos de terror y llenos de dolor seguidos de gritos que no eran ni humanos de Pokemon solo de esas cosas alimentándose

No te asuste Blue entendido pero toma a todos y sácalos del pueblo huyan lo mas rápido que puedan entendido y no se acerquen al bosque verde por ningún momento-se oía completamente preocupado y aterrado no lo culpo yo estaba igual o peor

Green comienzas a asustarme dime que demonios pasa-ahora si estaba preocupada

¡Por favor Blue hazme caso y váyanse de ahí lo mas rápido posible!-sentí como mi corazón se hundía en el momento en el que comencé a escuchar los mismos sonidos de horror al otro lado de la línea solo podía significar una cosa, **ellos ya** **habían llegado a hasta el pueblo**

¿Que son todos esos gritos de halla fuera?-NO, nadie se asome los van a matar

Blue cambio de planes toma todas las cosas que puedan y colóquenlas en las ventanas y puertas y no importa lo que pase ninguno de ustedes saque a sus Pokemon o van a infectarse-hablo tan rápido que casi no se le podía entender, iba a tomar el teléfono y repetirlo si era necesario pero en ese momento se escucho como estaban forzando la puerta del piso de abajo ellos trataban de abrir la puerta de abajo lo se por los gritos que emitían-Mierda debieron guiarse a nosotros por los gritos, tenemos que irnos rápido antes de que nos alcancen

Corrimos dentro del edificio a los pisos de arriba mientras oía como ellos ya habían entrado a los edificios y nos seguían rápidamente, aun no me puedo creer esto en realidad no me lo puedo creer solo había venido a pueblo verde para decirle a Green que se le hacia tarde para la reunión de dex Holders para encontrarme con un pueblo casi muerto y Green y yo corriendo por nuestras vidas a causa de Pokemon que al parecer ya estaban muertos o deberían estarlo pero ahora no me importa como es que están vivos o porque quieren comerme lo único que se es que no me voy a dejar alcanzar por esas cosas, lo bueno es que deje a pika con chuchu por que seguramente ya habría muerto a causa de ellos, solo espero que hayan seguido la orden de Green y lleguemos hasta ellos antes de que sea tarde

Subíamos las escaleras en tiempo record mientras que en mi mente ya lo único que pasaba era mi vida como entrenador, mi familia, mis Pokemon, en Yellow, todo lo que no pude decir, todas mis aventuras todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, llegamos al techo del edificio ahora si ya no hay salida solo oigo como esas cosas se escuchan cada vez mas cerca ya no podemos escapar

No hay opción sacare a Charizard de su pokebola-hablo Green sacándome de mis últimos pensamientos

¿Estas loco sabes que pasara si alguno de nuestro Pokemon llega a infectarse?-me sentí preocupado no quería perder a ninguno de mis amigos ya que ellos mismos han visto como Pokemon se infectaban ante nuestros ojos y ¿aun quería arriesgarse?

Lo se pero si no hacemos nada nos van a matar-vi como sacaba la pokebola y la lanzaba-Charizard sal, necesitamos que nos lleves a pueblo paleta lo mas rápido posible-nos montamos en el y volamos en ese momento esas cosas llegaron y pude ver algo que jamás había querido ver varios Rattata con varios pedazos del cuerpo faltante y un Pikachu con una parte de la cabeza faltante con solo verlo me dio asco y miedo al pensar que pika pudiera terminar así

Desde el cielo pude ver completamente el pueblo verde, jamás pensé ver tanta muerte y destrucción en un lugar solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo a pueblo paleta para poder hacer algo y salvar a los demás, por un momento me sentí aliviado hasta que vi en el cielo como varis pidgets salían del bosque dirigiéndose hasta nosotros

No es posible, ¿el bosque entero esta infectado?-lo que sea que es esta cosa virus o lo que sea se infecta de una forma aterradoramente rápido

Mierda si alguna de esas cosas nos alcanza es el fin, ¡Charizard usa lanzallamas contra ellos!-cuando vi como eran alcanzados por el lanzallamas pensé que habíamos al menos a acabado con ellos pero no detuvieron su vuelo hacia nosotros aun quemándose completamente parecía que ya ni siquiera sentían dolor lo único que querían era alimentarse de nosotros-Charizard aumenta la velocidad y no dejes que nos alcancen-nervioso y con miedo aumento su velocidad el tampoco quería infectarse como los demás Pokemon

Incluso volando el viaje se me hacia realmente largo aun con los pidgets atrás de nosotros, solo quería asegurarme que todos estuvieran bien que esto solo fuera una espantosa pesadilla y que mama me despertara para comenzar otro día a lado de mis amigos lo deseo con toda mi alma pero al parecer no es así, solo alcanzo a ver como estábamos llegando al pueblo, antes de que llegáramos una gran sombra se posesiono arriba de nosotros y de ella descendía un Ferow que le hacia falta una de sus patas, también estaba infectado y antes de que Green pudiera darle una orden a Charizard nos había derribado con tajo aéreo y comenzábamos a caer lo único que vi es como Green se aferraba a Charizard que intentaba no caer tal vez aquí acababa todo no llegamos a tiempo para salvarlos, solo cerré los ojos esperando mi muerte hasta que una voz me llamaba

_**Red… Red…**_-si esa era la voz de Yellow solo esperaba encontrarme con ella en el otro mundo, pero la voz se hacia cada vez mas fuerte que pensé que estaba a mi lado

Red… Red…levántate ya Red-abrí los ojos de nuevo encontrándome con la mirada preocupada de Yellow-¿estas bien Red?, estabas moviéndote mucho y gritabas-me dijo acariciando mi mejilla, yo estaba intentando calmarme y regular mi respiración

-lo siento parece que te desperté ¿no?-le dije al momento de tomar su mano para sentirla cerca mío, necesitaba saber que ella estaba ahí conmigo

-no te preocupes acabo de despertarme pero has tenido el mismo sueño no es verdad-me mira me manera que lograba tranquilizarme pero aun así no podía olvidarlo

-si otra vez tuve la misma pesadilla pero no te preocupes y ¿que hora es?-dije intentando cambiar el tema, no le convencía pero ya no quiso indagar mas

-son las 8:00 de la mañana ya hay que levantarnos para ir con los demás-la acerque a mi y la bese a pesar de todo quería tenerla conmigo nos separamos a ella un se sonrojaba-me ducho rápido y vamos con los demás-me sentía aliviado al ver su sonrisa y sonrojo que a pesar de ya tener 22 años seguía siendo la misma niña de la que me enamore la vi entrar al baño mientras me levantaba y comenzaba a vestirme

-pesadilla he-exhale un gran suspiro mientras me colocaba la camisa-mas bien un horrible recuerdo-me dije a mi mismo

Ya han pasado 6 meses desde que todo esto ocurrió desde que los "zombies" como los llamaba Gold empezaron a atacar a la gente ahora estamos en una base subterránea esperando que esas cosas jamás lleguen aquí ya que este lugar puede ser el único sitio donde aun hay seres vivos, tanto humanos como Pokemon y aun me sigo preguntando ¿Por cuánto tiempo podremos permanecer vivos? o una pregunta mejor seria ¿Cuándo les tomara el encontrarnos?, rápidamente me vestí y espere a Yellow para ir a la reunión para saber que es lo que sucedería ahora

_¿Que tal me quedo? bueno a partir de ahora empezare con esta historia que la he tenido en mente desde hace ya varios días hasta luego. _


	2. recuerdos y sorpresas desagradables

Primero que nada una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en haber subido el segundo capitulo pero es que tuve algunos problemas además de que empecé a jugar Black ops 2 tranzit en cuanto vi el video de navidad donde vi como llegaban a la ronda 50 y me dije ¿Por qué no intentarlo? y así estuve intentándolo hasta que por fin después de 5 horas al fin llegue a la ronda 50, ya después vi hasta que ronda llegaba y llegue hasta la 52 ya después empecé a escribirlo, de nuevo lo siento ahora ya los subiré mas seguido además de que creo que ya a quedado mas entendible así que disfrútenlo

* * *

CAPITULO 1

**Recuerdos y una sorpresa desagradable**

Mientras esperaba vi como dormían cómodamente Pika y Chuchu pensé en despertarlos para que nos acompañaran pero lo pensé mejor y los deje dormir total posiblemente se tratare de algo común en cuanto Yellow salio del baño nos dirigimos a la sala de reuniones para saber que era lo que nos dirían ya que la noche anterior nos han dicho que tenían un anuncio que dar acerca de lo que estaba pasando, seguramente eran las mismos recordatorios acerca de este lugar, que no debemos desperdiciar las cosas, el ahorrar agua y a mantener a raya el ruido ya que puede atraer a esas cosas, ya que algo que han descubierto o han descubierto es que ellos son atraídos por medio del sonido algo que parece raro ya que uno diría que pueden vernos o sentirnos pero ya al estar muertos puede que sentidos e instintos también estén muertos pero eso no explica el por que si nos escuchan.

El caminar junto a Yellow es algo que me relaja ya que este lugar me estresa y me desespera por el simple hecho de estar encerrado, siempre me ha molestado el estar en un solo lugar y aquí en encerrado en este lugar por 6 meses, 6 malditos meses, protegido por estas paredes de ellos y aun así lo odio pero al tener a Yellow conmigo me hace soportarlo sobre todo por que es mi esposa o pareja como dice Green pero ya que no estamos casados, pero considerando que vive conmigo, bueno es la habitación que nos asignaron y aparte ya hemos hecho lo que hacen todas las parejas casadas así que yo ya consideraría que es mi esposa, en solo pensar en ello me hace feliz que entre tanto dolor y muerte haya algo bueno.

-Red ¿estas bien?-me dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba mi mano-estas sonriendo-soltó una risa tan tierna

-¿en serio?-parece que sonreí sin querer al solo pensar en Yellow como mía-si me siento de buen humor

-que bueno, pensaba que no estarías bien por… tu sabes-si sabia que se refería a ese maldita pesadilla lo he tenido tantas veces que ya me he acostumbrado pero no por eso sigue siendo menos aterrador.

-no te preocupes estoy bien, pero hay que apurarnos ya vamos algo retrasados-siempre intento evadir el tema y ella lo sabe, aunque ya le contado absolutamente todo lo que me paso y siempre se repite como sueño no quiero hablar de ello, no quiero ponerla triste

-cierto hay que llegar rápido antes de que Green y Blue se molesten por tardarnos tanto-seguimos caminando por el pasillo

Solo al recordarlo me da comezón justamente en la herida que me hice en el brazo, 3 líneas atravesándolo antes de llegar al hombro, no importa cuanto pase estas cicatrices siempre estarán en mi brazo, un recordatorio de lo que paso

Caminábamos por el pasillo de metal, este pasillo tenía algunos ventiladores y los cuartos que a pesar de ser grandes, estaban muy juntos y se podía oír a veces que hacían en la habitación de a lado, nos dimos cuenta de eso cuando una noche Yellow y yo tuvimos una noche algo… agitada y a la mañana siguiente nos encontramos con un Gold con una sonrisa pervertida y Cristal algo sonrojada, ya que se les había asignado la habitación de a lado empezó a decir sobre como los habíamos mantenido despiertos y que si no habíamos intentado ya algunas posiciones, decir que estábamos avergonzados era poco jamás en mi vida pensé en estar en una situación tan vergonzosa tanto que no pudimos ver a nadie a la cara por una semana pero unos cuantos golpes de Cristal hacia Gold y una disculpa diciendo que lo olvidáramos nos ayudo a quitarnos la pena pero claro que ahora ya somos mucho mas discretos para ya no hacerlo y si llegábamos hacerlo, lo hacíamos lo mas cuidadoso posible para que nadie oyera.

Al llegar al final del pasillo tomamos el elevador para subir a la primera sección porque este lugar esta dividido en 5 secciones las que son:

Primera sección: Reuniones y conferencias

Segunda sección: Sala de comunicaciones y armería

Tercera sección: Un bosque para los Pokemon salvajes y entrenados

Cuarta sección: Suministros

Quinta sección: habitaciones

Y eso es lo que me molesta estar incluidos en esta especie de reclusorio donde si no acatas las órdenes puedes atraer esas cosas y matar a todos, ya que por supuesto jamás se pensó usar este lugar para algo así como la ultima esperanza de la humanidad y mucho menos protegernos de esas cosas algo que nos dejo claro Platina, aunque el hecho de tener a mis amigos de hace sentir tranquilo, cuando llegamos a la primera sección justo al salir del elevador nos encontramos Green y Blue al parecer algo enojados por la demora

-¿se puede saber por que demoraron tanto?-reclamo Blue con las manos en la cadera mirándonos enfada y con un brillo en sus ojos que no me daba muy buena espina

-Es que me levante algo tarde Blue ¿no entiendo por que te enojas?-dije algo nervioso rascándome la cabeza, ¿Por qué presentía que algo malo iba a pasar?

-nada más por eso-soltó un suspiro de decepción-y yo que creí que ya iba hacer tía-soltó un puchero infantil, Yellow solo atino a sonrojarse por lo de tía y yo a ponerme nervioso

-¿pero que te hace pensar que vas hacer tía?-dijo Yellow igual de sonrojada

-simplemente por que ya supimos que ustedes hacen algunas… actividades durante la noche-dijo con una mirada picara

-¿Cómo rayos sabes eso?-ahora era yo el avergonzado

-Gold-ahora si lo iba a matar, como se atreve a revelar eso solo espero que ellos sean los únicos que lo sepan-no te preocupes eso es algo normal en las parejas también Green y yo lo hemos hecho-me sorprende como puede decirlo tan tranquilamente

-Blue ¿Por qué demonios les dices eso?-desde que llegue es la primera vez que Green habla

-es para que no se sientan avergonzados Honey después de todo es algo normal-Blue siempre ella y sus comentarios oportunos

-y ahora que lo pienso ¿por eso estabas tan emocionada?-No se pero me da que Green jamás se altera por nada

-claro, no te gusta la idea de ser el tío de una mini Yellow

-y ¿que tal si es un mini Red?-no se que me sorprende mas el comentario de Blue o que Green le siga el juego

-no lo había pensado ¿Cómo seria ser la tía de un mini Red?-puso una cara pensativa después de unos segundos su expresión cambio a una de preocupación y luego a una de pánico-no, definitivamente tiene que ser una mini Yellow-auch eso dolió, mejor acabo ya con esto

-Saben en vez de hablar de nuestros futuros hijos podríamos ya ir a la reunión-no es que quisiera ir pero era mejor que esto

-amargado-abrazo a Green del brazo y comenzaron a caminar para el salón, psss...Blue y sus comentarios, solo mire a Yellow que seguía igual de sonrojada le ofrecí la mano para que comenzáramos a avanzar

-S-Sabes a mi si me g-gustaría tener un mini Red-pare en seco mirándola con una expresión de sorpresa, fue un susurro tan bajo que apenas pude oírla, no pude evitar sentirme realmente feliz cuando dijo eso, saben la idea de tener un hijo con Yellow no suena nada mal-y a mi una mini Yellow

-¿se van a quedar allí todo el día o vamos a ir a la reunión?-dijo Green, solo pudimos asentir con la cabeza y seguir a dentro de la sala, era bastante espaciosa ya que aquí se reunían los profesores para informar acerca de los avances que han realizado acerca de los que ha pasado pero me sigo preguntando por que nos han llamado a todos los ¿dex Holders?, como sea parece que no somos los últimos en llegar ya que falta Platinum, de verdad que le debo una ya que si no fuera por ella no creo que estuviéramos aquí

**-Flashback-**

_Sentía como caíamos a causa del ataque del Fearow maldita sea ya estábamos tan cerca de llegar, solo puedo ver a Green ordenándole a Charirazd que volara pero no podía oír su voz era como si mis oídos dejaran de funcionar y solo miraba como el Fearow volvía en picada hacia nosotros mientras caemos, parece que solo hay dos opciones, morir a manos del Fearow o que la nos estrellemos en el suelo cualquiera de las dos será nuestro fin, cerré los ojos esperando a que acabara todo cuando sentí como era sujetado de mi camisa por detrás, así que iba ser devorado por el Fearow hubiera preferido morir en la caída al menos hubiera sido menos doloroso, en ese momento un sonido llamo mi atención, acaso el ¿Fearow había dicho toge? _

_-hei Red-sensei ¿Cuándo va abrir los ojos?-esa voz era la Gold, abrí los ojos de golpe volteando para atrás para encantarme con Togetaro sujetándome con sus patas y a Gold encima de el con una mirada de preocupación_

_-GOLD ¿que haces aquí?-no podía creerlo, se supone que los íbamos a salvar y terminaron salvándonos a nosotros _

_-tomando el te-incluso en estos momentos no deja de lado su tono sarcástico-estoy aquí para salvarlos así que sujétese fuerte, ya que parece que el Fearow no nos va a dejar ir tan fácil-cierto me había olvidado de el-Green-senpai ordénele a Charizard usar lanzallamas-ya Green volvió a tomar el control y ahora se encontraba de nuestro lado_

_-no necesito que me lo digas, Charizard usa lanzallamas-un gran lanzallamas rodeo al Fearow pero no funciono de nada ya que seguía hacia nosotros apenas logramos esquivarlo por poco_

_-demonios, Togetaro usa aura esfera-lanzo su energía dando un golpe directo creando una nube de humo pero al despejarse revelo al Fearow sin una parte de su torso izquierdo y al parecer ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, ¿que demonios pasaba con los Pokemon?-maldita sea ¿Cómo es posible que siga viviendo con esa herida?-de nuevo vino hacia nosotros_

_-no es momento para impresionarnos, Charizard usa anillo igneo-el ataque definitivo de tipo fuego si eso no hacia nada entonces nada podríamos hacer, el ataque le dio de lleno pero aun en llamas se acercaba a nosotros pero casi llegaba cuando cayo, aunque ellos ya no lo sintieran sus cuerpos aun recibían daño-hay que irnos rápido antes de que mas como el vengan_

_-vamos rápido nos están esperando-aun cargando conmigo fuimos rápido, llegamos rápidamente al pueblo con solo ver hacia abajo vi el mismo infierno que había en pueblo verde gente corriendo por su vida y entrenadores sacando a sus Pokemon para salvarlos y enfrentarse a ellos, mas solo los sacaban para infectarse y morir como lo habían hecho los otros Pokemon pero cuando íbamos a llegar a mi casa Togetaro no descendió continuo volando a las afueras del pueblo_

_-Gold ¿que haces?, debemos ir por los demás_

_-los demás ya no están en el pueblo, están con los chicos de Sinnoh-ellos aun no habían llegado cuando yo Salí_

_-demonios mas personas ahora que haremos si no salimos de este lugar rápido nos mataran-Green seguía igual de agitado, pero la verdad no lo culpo yo estoy igual _

_-si, por eso usaremos el avión privado que la chica princesa utilizo para llegar aquí _

_-¿tiene un avión?_

_-si recuerda que ella es rica-Green parecía calmarse un poco mas, cierto pero con todo esto la verdad mi mente no funciona correctamente, al momento vimos a lo lejos el avión de Platinum rápidamente descendimos mientras los demás nos veían llegar, la mayoría estaban con una cara llenar de terror por lo que pasaba, Rubí trataba de consolar a Emerald y a Sapphire que no podían para de llorar, aunque su cara reflejaba el temor que sentía en esos momentos, Blue tenia una cara de shock, Yellow trataba de no llorar delante de Pika y Chuchu aunque no resultaba, Silver demostraba estar tranquilo aunque se le notaba que estaba lejos de eso, los chicos de Sinnoh Pearl y Diamond estaban viendo en todas direcciones en señal de que ellos llegaran y Crystal en cuanto llegamos se dirigió rápidamente a nosotros y le soltó una cachetada a Gold con tanta fuerza que este cayo al suelo _

_-¡¿que demonios te pasa?!-grito Gold sobandose la mejilla_

_-¡eso debería decir yo!-parecía muy enfada-salimos del pueblo con cuidado para que no nos encontraran esas cosas y de un momento a otro desapareces y al no encontrarte pensé que…-estaba enojada mirando hacia abajo con los puños cerrados a pesar de que no podíamos ver su mirada, lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas_

_-lo siento pero si no hubiera ido Green y Red-sensei no estarían aquí-se levanto y trato de acercársele pero ella dio un paso atrás _

_-aunque odie admitirlo es la verdad si Gold no hubiera llegado lo mas seguro que ese Fearow nos hubiera matado-dijo Green tratando de tranquilizarla, en ese momento me levante y fui directo a Yellow y la abrase, no podía decirle nada, mas bien no sabia que decir jamás me imagine estar en una situación así, ni siquiera se si estaremos vivos para mañana, ella solo me correspondió y oculto su rostro en mi pecho, Green fue con Blue, ella se lanzo rápidamente abrazarlo a el cayendo ambos al suelo, todo era silencio sepulcral únicamente interrumpido por los gritos que provenían del pueblo _

_-siento interrumpir este momento pero debemos irnos de inmediato-Platinum bajo del avión-si no nos vamos rápido los Pokemon infectados podrían venir en cualquier momento_

_-espera-me separe de Yellow sin soltar su mano-no podemos dejar que esas cosas acaben con el pueblo, debemos tratar de salvar a las personas que podamos_

_-lo siento pero no podemos hacer eso-su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción mientras decía eso es que no escuchaba esos gritos_

_-¿entonces los dejaremos morir?-pregunte enfadado_

_-no podemos hacer otra cosa, si vamos y tratamos de salvar a la gente podrían atrapar a algunos de nosotros y peor podrían infectar a nuestros Pokemon-en ese momento apareció por mi mente la imagen del Pikachu que vi en ciudad verde algo que jamás querría para mis Pokemon_

_-¿Red?-Yellow me miro con una mirada suplicante, una parte de mi me decía que debíamos ayudar a la gente, pero otra parte me decía que si lo hacíamos perdería lo que me importaba en esta vida _

_-vámonos-pero justo en ese momento algo que no había pensado llego a mi mente si todos estaban aquí ¿Dónde esta mi Mamá?-esperen un minuto ¿Dónde esta mi Mamá?-todos en esos momentos se quedaron callados, hasta que fue Blue la que respondió_

_-Red tu madre salio a comprar algunas cosas después de que te fuiste en cuanto comenzaron los gritos salimos haber que fue lo que pasaba, cuando lo supimos salimos del pueblo buscando a tu madre pero…-se quedo callada mordiéndose el labio, así que eso había pasado _

_-ya veo-tome la mano de Yellow mas fuerte y comencé a caminar al avión-es hora de irnos, sentía como mis lagrimas salían mientras sentía un dolor desgarrador en mi pecho, había perdido a mi madre, la única familia que tenia en este mundo _

_Nadie dijo nada todos comenzamos a subir todos en sus mismos pensamientos, seguramente preguntándose al igual por sus familias, ¿que habría pasado con ellos?, ¿estarán bien, lo único que desean es que sigan vivos_

_-señorita ¿ya han subido todos?-un hombre ya de tercera edad estaba como piloto_

_-ya han a bordado todos es hora de irnos abuelo_

_En cuanto lo dijo, su abuelo comenzó a encender el avión y en cuestión de segundos ya estábamos despegando, solo una pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza ¿adonde iremos?_

_-oye Platinum ¿A dónde vamos?_

_-iremos a un refugio subterráneo que se encuentra entre Kanto y Johto se realizo para investigaciones pero jamás pensé que se podría usar para eso, deberemos estar seguros ahí durante un tiempo_

_-¿que pasara con nuestras familias?-pregunto Sapphire ya mas calmada_

_-la verdad no sabría darte una respuesta en este momento puede que lo que afecte a los Pokemon se allá iniciado aquí en ese caso tendrán algo de tiempo para ponerse a salvo en lo que llega a ellos –termino de explicar tratando de calmarlos_

_-¿y si inicio en otra región?-ahora fue Crystal la que pregunto_ _-solo esperemos que sus familiares hayan sido mas rápidos que la infección-después de eso nadie hablaba, lo único que esperamos es que ese lugar sea seguro._

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Después de llegar revisamos que las instalaciones no habrían sufrido daño alguno y que los Pokemon no hacían caso del lugar eso fue lo bueno ya que dentro de los primeros días algunos sobrevivientes comenzaban a llegar de diferentes regiones, tal vez por suerte o por que lo conocían, Salí de mis pensamientos cuando vi como Platinum llegaba a lado del profesor Rowan

-buenos días a todos lamento la demora pero estábamos revisando unos últimos detalles-tranquilamente saludo a todos dentro de la sala-¿se preguntaran por que los mandamos a llamar?

-si, es realmente temprano para una reunión-Gold empezó a bostezar pero un golpe de Crystal lo callo

-la verdad es que no importa cuanto investiguemos acerca del virus que aqueja a los Pokemon si no tenemos una muestra de el-El profesor Oak comenzó a hablar y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna

-pensé que tenían una-dijo Rubí algo confundido

-tenemos una muestra pero solo es la muestra de una sola especie de Pokemon no abarca el ADN total de los Pokemon, hasta ahora solo hemos descubierto que este virus muto de algún otro virus pero al no tener una muestra reciente no sabemos cual es su procedencia

-¿entonces necesitan una muestra reciente del virus?-oí a Diamond hablar

-no exactamente-Platinum tomo la palabra-si necesitamos una muestra pero no de cualquier Pokemon, necesitamos la muestra de un Pokemon que abarque el ADN de todos y cada una de las especies que hay si queremos encontrar una cura y si es posible revertir todo este desastre

-pero el único Pokemon que tendría esa característica seria…-no me dejo terminar el profesor Oak

-si Mew, el es Pokemon que necesitaríamos para descubrir una cura

-pero jamás hemos visto a Mew y no sabemos si aun se encuentre con vida o siga sin infectar-comente ya que no lo he visto directamente

-si hemos visto todas las posibilidades por eso hemos llegado a una conclusión-no me gustaba el camino que tomaba esta charla-hemos pensado en enviar a la superficie a un grupo de 6 personas, con el dispositivo que el Team Rocket creo para atraparlo si esta vivo hay que traerlo a este lugar para que nos ayude y en caso de que este infectado obtener una muestra de su sangre

-¿Quiénes serian las personas que lo buscarían?-no pude evitar soltar esa pregunta

-hemos escogido cuidadosamente a los candidatos y serian-comenzó a hablar el profesor Rowan- Red-en cuanto oí mi nombre apreté mas la mano de Yellow-Green, Crystal, Silver, Sapphire y Pearl-no se si fue idea mía pero cuando Platinum oyó el nombre de Pearl su cara demostró por un segundo un deje de preocupación

-¿PERO POR QUE CRYSTAL/SAPPHIRE?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Gold y Rubí

-sus habilidades son necesarias en la misión-contesto el profesor Rowan

-así que no los obligaremos a nada si ustedes desean aceptarlo dependerá de ustedes-el profesor Oak comenzó hablar para tranquilizar el ambiente

-¿díganme quien quiere aceptarlo?-Es increíble como uno es capaz de sentir sentimientos tan contradictorios en ese momento, por un lado me sentí feliz de salir de este lugar y por el otro sentí un miedo tremendo al saber que eso podía ser lo último que haría, no sabia que decir saldría pero podría no volver a ver a Yellow nunca mas, ¡¿que demonios debo hacer?!

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy de nuevo una disculpa espero que lo hayan disfrutado nos vemos Y perdón por el revoltijo no lo había visto hasta, con razón me extraño el comentario de Red Kirito, como lo subí antes de dormir no note cuando se había hecho el desastre, bueno ahora si ya quedo entendible


End file.
